Iran-4chanistan Incident
The 4chanistan war against Iran began in mid to late 2009 with an /i/nsurgency cyber attack against Iranian websites and online support for Iranian protesters, protesting against the corruption Iranian election. Since late 2009, 4chanistan has been the only nation to enter combat against Iran for its abuses of Iranian citizens. Why We Protest In mid 2009, following the Iranian presidential elections, mass protests broke out in Iran. The claims of the protesters were that the election was rigged. The new election allowed President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad to continue his presidency. This caused immediate outrage and protests broke out in Iran. In response and since the protests began, protesters have been assaulted, murdered and jailed for speaking out. As Iranian protesters began to organize protests on the internet, the Iranian government began censoring the internet and restricting flow of information from out of the country. Immediately, members of Anonymous from the Why We Protest websites and Chanology commenced a mission to aid in distributing information coming from Iran to around the world. Secret servers and lanes were kept open for a flow of information. The atrocities occurring in Iran were broadcast to the world, showing government and police abusing protesters and murdering them. Declaration of War In response to Iran's ban of using the internet to organize protests and its intensified crackdowns of protesters, 4chanistan formally declared war and commenced a massive DDOS and botnet attack against Iranian government and military websites and servers, using its newly acquired server array and botnet system. By February 2010, Iran's military and government had suffered severe internet and server failures contributing to failures in radar systems, communication, internet and military control. In response to this, massive protests by Iranian citizens or Iranians living in the Union of Everett and the United States and elsewhere have announced plans to protest Iran. Naval Incident In the early hours of the morning on February 4th, 4chanistan contacted the Bahamas government regarding an unknown naval vessel off the coast of 4chanistan which has opened fire against the island. Not much was known about the incident but reports of exchanges of gun fire and turret mount fire had been reported by Twitter users living on the island. The unknown craft had been described as a moderate sized ship with a large bore naval turret which had been firing at the island at least a dozen times. It was later discovered as daylight arrived that the ship was an Iranian destroyer. 4chanistan's military confirmed at least 17 Iranian crew were killed with sniper fire over the past four hours. Twitter users also reported 4chanistan's air tower had been badly damaged. A Bahamian patrol boat was reported in the region as was an Everetti UAV drone. Stand-Off At 7:07AM February 4th, 4chanistan Twitter users confirmed the military had quoted "pulled a USS Cole" and bombed the side of the Iranian destroyer, disabling it. The Everetti Navy had deployed an Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate to the region. Reports of sporadic exchanges of gun fire were occurring between beachside snipers and Iranian crew aboard the ship. At 9:03AM, the Everetti Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate, EVS Norfolk arrived within 4chanistan's territorial waters and additional fighter aircraft had been reported in the air. By nightfall, two Everetti destroyers, EVS Pensacola and EVS Orlando arrived within 4chanistan waters. The stand-off between 4chanistan snipers and the Iranian vessel continued with more exchanges of gun fire. At 8:00PM EST the Iranian vessel announced its captain had been killed by sniper fire. An Everetti negotiator aboard the EVS Norfolk had begun talks over radio with the Iranian vessel about a surrender. At 2:00PM EST the 4chanistan military raided the disabled Iranian destroyer with its helicopter support and patrol boat. A crew of 37 Iranian navy sailors surrendered and were detained on the island. 23 killed Iranians were discovered in and around the ship, killed during the incident and stand off over the two days. At 3:00PM, Everetti negotiators and a naval official were allowed on the island to interrogate and transfer the Iranian crew to Everetti custody. 4chanistan immediately laid claim to the disabled vessel and began to tow the craft to 4chanistan's harbor for inspection and future repair. Protests Protests against Iran had begun in several countries including within over a dozen Everetti cities. An especially large protest had begun in front of the United Nations in New York City, led by Iranian-Everetti citizens and Chanology protesters. Category:4chanistan Category:Events